


Ziva's Tell

by Figment81



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 18:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2478491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Figment81/pseuds/Figment81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you give away more than you realise</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ziva's Tell

**Author's Note:**

> I heard this song on the radio and thought it just fit these two.
> 
> Not mine I just like to play with them from time to time

Ziva was bored. She had been forced to drive the NCIS car back to base alone from the distant crime scene and to make it worse the radio was broken, stuck on a classic rock station. Sure some of the songs were a bit catchy but they weren't to her taste. She wished she had her iPod or some company. Even being stuck in the car with Tony was better than this. Ziva left the radio on as she couldn't stand the silence.

After a while a song came on which Ziva wasn't sure if she'd ever heard before but it struck a chord with her. Once she got back to NCIS she googled the lyrics she remembered to find the song. Reading the complete lyrics the full force of the song hit and Ziva smiled, it summed up her feelings perfectly. She downloaded the song onto her iPod and it quickly became a firm favourite.

"Have you noticed anything different about Ziva recently guys?" Abby commented to Tony and Tim down in her lab one day.

"How do you mean, Abby?" Tim asked.

"Well she seems distracted and she keeps humming something under her breath, although I don't think she realises she's doing it." Abby clarified.

"I've noticed the humming thing but she doesn't do it all the time. In fact I've only heard her do it here and I haven't noticed her being distracted. She's as focused as ever in the field." Tony stated.

"She doesn't pay as much attention as she used to when I'm explaining my results. If she's only distracted here maybe something in the lab is setting her off." Abby theorised.

"Erm...Abby I've heard her humming in the bullpen." Tim chipped in.

"Oh well, maybe it's just when she isn't concentrating on something. I guess she finds me boring and drifts off." Abby pouted.

"Actually Abby I think you were right the first time. You were in the bullpen when she started humming. I think you are setting her off." Tim admitted.

"Oh! Interesting! I wish I knew what she was humming, it sounds like a song or tune of some kind but I've no idea what it is. I don't want to ask her as the sly smile that plays across her face as she does it is kinda disturbing." Abby pondered.

"Well if it's got into her subconscious she must have listened to it a lot." Tim said.

"I bet it's on her iPod!" Tony exclaimed.

"Tony don't get any ideas. If she catches you going through her stuff, she will kill you." Tim cautioned.

"Chill McNervous. It was just a thought." Tony finished.

Tim wasn't really surprised when he found himself standing guard as Tony dug through Ziva's stuff looking for her iPod a few days later. "Tony hurry up, please."

"Calm down McGee. Ziva and Gibbs are in interrogation they won't be back for a while. Besides this is starting to bother Abby and this has got to be safer than asking Ziva why she's distracted and hums under her breath in Abby's presence." Tony explained. Tim thought he might have a point so shut up. Tony eventually found what he was looking for and brought it over to his desk. He connected it to his computer, booted up iTunes and looked at the recently played songs. One stood out, an old classic rock song. They played a few seconds to check it was what they'd heard, it was. A quick google of the lyrics made both men's jaw drop.

"Tony get the iPod back where you found it now and if Abby is inspiring Ziva to hum that song, there is no way we should tell her what it is." Tim stuttered.

"Okay Tim. It's going back now and I agree we don't tell Abby. God knows what her reaction would be or Ziva's when she found out Abby knew." Tony complied. "But that Ziva's a dark horse. I know she joked about it in the past but I guess that explains why she was able to resist the DiNozzo charm for so long."

"Yeah right Tony!" There was a lot more Tim could have said but he kept his mouth shut. He didn't need Ziva or Gibbs walking in on that argument.

Abby was surprised neither Tony nor Tim had come to her to tell her what Ziva was humming. She was sure they'd have found a way to get her iPod. Abby couldn't help wondering what the song was but she wasn't prepared to invade her friend's privacy to find out, although she'd happily listen if someone told her. Tim had seemed more nervy recently though especially when both her and Ziva were together. After another session in the lab with Ziva looking at her oddly while still doing the humming, Tim turning a delicate shade of purple, even the tips of Tony's ears going pink and Gibbs looking oblivious, Abby figured it out. Tim and Tony did know what Ziva was humming they just weren't going to tell her. Abby bided her time and waited for the next time Tim was sent down to help in the lab then pounced.

"What's Ziva humming Timmy? You know now tell me!"

"I can't Abby." Tim blurted out. He tried to get up and get out of the lab but his nerves were making him clumsy.

"So you do know! Tell me!" Abby shouted, jumping into Tim's lap, straddling him, pinning him to the chair.

"You don't want to know, Abby believe me." Tim pleaded.

"What do you want to know Abby?" Neither of them had noticed Ziva enter the lab. She wasn't exactly sure what she had walked in on but Tim's eyes went as wide as saucers once he spotted her.

"I want to know what you've been humming under your breath for weeks every time you come near me. Tim knows but won't tell me." Abby retorted almost automatically. Tim gasped and it was Ziva's turn to look shocked.

"I don't know what your talking about." Ziva responded

"I didn't think you were aware you were doing it so when I found out Tim knew, I asked him."

Tim knew this wasn't going to end well. He just wanted to get out of the lab before the sparks really started to fly.

"How did Tim find out what I was humming?" Ziva asked her voice soft and dangerous.

"Tony looked on your iPod Ziva." Tim confessed.

"I will deal with Tony later but for now Abby I suggest you get off McGee so he can get back to work."

"Oh no! I still want to know what you were humming. Timmy show me!" Abby commanded as she wheeled the chair back to the computer.

Tim knew one of the two women in the lab was going to kill him whatever he did. Given Abby was currently in close proximity to sensitive areas of his body and Ziva was stood across the room he brought the song lyrics up on the computer. As Abby stood to read the screen, Tim shot out of the chair and ran from the lab. Grateful to be leaving with his life (for now) he headed back to the bullpen to update Tony.

Abby stared at the lyrics on the screen, shocked by what she saw. "Ziva?" Abby questioned. She turned back to look at the screen trying to absorb what she was seeing as Ziva walked over.

  
_Your cruel device,_

_Your blood like ice._

_One look could kill,_

_My pain, your thrill._

_I wanna love you, but I better not touch (don't touch)_

_I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop_

_I wanna kiss you, but I want it too much (too much)_

_I wanna taste you, but your lips are venomous poison_

_You're poison runnin through my veins_

_You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains._

_Your mouth, so hot_

_Your web, I'm caught_

_Your skin, so wet_

_Black lace on sweat_

_I hear you callin and it's needles and pins (and pins)_

_I wanna hurt you just to hear you screaming my name_

_Don't wanna touch you, but you're under my skin (deep in)_

_I wanna kiss you, but your lips are venomous poison_

_You're poison runnin through my veins_

_You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains_

_Poison_

_One look (one look), could kill (could kill),_

_My pain, your thrill._

_I wanna love you, but I better not touch (don't touch)_

_I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop_

_I wanna kiss you, but I want it too much (too much)_

_I wanna taste you, but your lips are venomous poison_

_You're poison runnin through my veins_

_You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains_

_Poison_

_I wanna love you, but I better not touch (don't touch)_

_I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop_

_I wanna kiss you, but I wanna too much (too much)_

_I wanna taste you, but your lips are venomous poison_

_Yeah_

_Well I don't wanna break these chains_

_Poison_

_Runnin deep inside my veins_

_Burnin deep inside my veins_

_Poison_

_I don't wanna break these chains_

 

Abby turned round to face Ziva, looking for confirmation. "This is what you have been humming when you see me?"

"I heard it on the radio a while back. It called to me. I did not realise I was humming it although it plays in my head when I see you." Ziva admitted.

"Ziva, what does this mean?"

Ziva was fluent in many languages but struggled to express her feelings in all of them especially English. How was she supposed to explain herself to Abby. Words would not come and there was only one option she could think of. She slowly moved towards Abby giving her the chance to get out of the way if she wanted. Ziva lent in and gently pressed her lips against Abby's putting all her feelings into one short sweet kiss.

"I know those lyrics sound bad and oh yes I want you but it's so much more than that Abby. I understand you do not feel the same way and I am sorry if this has made you uncomfortable. I will try to stop the humming and you will never hear about this from me again." With that Ziva turned and started to leave the lab.

"Hey, you don't get to just walk out of here after that!" Ziva stopped and turned back. "Why that song? I mean it's not exactly romantic or a love song! 'My lips are venomous poison!' 'You want to hurt me just to hear me screaming your name!' You think I'd get off on hurting you? I know I wear all this but seriously Ziva."

"Abby I...you intoxicate me. When I'm near you I feel like I'm drowning in you. I do not want to hurt you but I do want to make you scream my name over and over again. I don't care if you hurt me I just want you to touch me! You have me caught in your web and you do not even realise." Ziva sighed and stood looking down at the ground waiting for Abby's next move, part of her wishing she would just throw her out of the lab.

"If you want me Ziva take me. I mean the lab table will do right? There is no way Tim or Tony will be down here for a while and they'll keep Gibbs out of the way." Ziva's jaw dropped to the floor.

"I know you are upset with me Abby but I do not deserve that. My feelings are not a joke."

"Who's joking? I can always go for a nooner. We're both adults lets just get the sex out of the way and move on."

"This is not about just sex for me Abby. Oh yes the song fuels my fantasies but I want all of you. So thank you for the offer but goodbye." With that Ziva turned and stalked out of the lab.

**Author's Note:**

> The song is Alice Cooper's Poison
> 
> I'm not sure if this is finished or not. Let me know if you think this needs a second part.


End file.
